


Origin Story

by zvi



Series: Dark Agenda Remix Challenge [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series
Genre: Character of Color, Dark Agenda, F/F, First Time, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota got fucked into Starfleet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phi/gifts).



> Until J.J. shows me otherwise, the part of Number One in this story shall be played by Gabrielle Union.

Nyota got fucked into Starfleet.

See, what had happened was, she was sixteen, and club hopping with some cousins in Capetown, and they wandered into this club that was only women. And this absolutely gorgeous woman had wandered up to Nyota and said, "Dance with me?"

And Nyota, being able to see the woman's smooth brown skin and clear brown eyes and gorgeous long hair, done up in little braids all over, said yes. And they danced up tight on each other until their sweat mingled and Nyota's lady parts were wet.

And then the handsome woman took Nyota out of the club, and got her a soda from a sweet vendor, and talked about some of the places she'd been, and the aliens she had met, all the while smiling and nodding at everyone they passed on the street, gentle smile to human and alien, male and female, old and young alike.

And then the handsome woman took Nyota to her rooms at an interstellar traveler's hostel, and they fucked for hours, until Nyota's hands cramped and her tongue felt stretched and sore.

In the morning, the woman introduced her to a couple of crew mates staying at the hostel, including an Andorian. And when the thaan smiled and said, "You say Thelianaresth quite well. Perhaps a future Sato, Number one," Nyota smiled and nodded and admitted no ignorance.

But as the handsome woman escorted Nyota back to her cousin Jundub's house, she talked about Sato, and her work on a universal translator, and Grayson, and her work also, and Star Fleet, and its need for people with good ears and clever tongues.

And then the woman kissed Nyota goodbye, but not before making a terrible pun about a cunning linguist.


End file.
